Colours
by glitterscarves
Summary: Harry and Severus on honeymoon in the North of Scotland. SS/HP. FLUFF.


**More pointless fluff involving my favourite playthings. My friend told me about a sunset up North, I figured I could recreate it without being there and make it a tad more exciting ;]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...Don't rub it in.****Colours.**

* * *

Warm ones swiped across the sky as though with an unsteady paintbrush. Fiery oranges, tame yellows and vicious purples all mixed together, their lines bold but their masses faded.

The dark formations of the rocks split the colours but added depth. Their undefined contours adding a roughness, a realism to the picture.

Harry sat with his mouth slightly open, the colours before him reflected on the lens of his glasses. His hair had been whipped into a strange design by the sea wind and his lips were chapped from the salt air. All in all, he looked beautiful.

Uncomfortably, Severus shifted beside him.

Certainly the view was...attractive but sitting perched on the edge of a hill was not doing any good for his aging joints and he found his legs were going numb.

Standing up he hobbled about behind Harry's still form for a minute or two, unsure whether he was pleased his travelling partner did not notice or slightly annoyed.

Harry than collapsed backwards, his face had lost the serene expression and now he just looked amused.

"What on earth are you doing Severus?"

"Trying to get my circulation going, sitting still is not good for a man of my age."

Harry laughed, his smile spreading as he continued to look upwards.

"You were the one who could not brave anywhere but Britain for our honeymoon."

"Foreign places just do not agree with me…"

Having heard this particular rant before, Harry averted his eyes upwards. The brilliant colours from the sunset were beginning to disperse and fade and the sky was being repainted black. Slowly, tiny sprinkles of light appeared and Harry awaited the appearance of more.

Sighing, Severus lay a small distance from Harry and looked above him.

Now here was something Severus could delight in.

Throughout his life, he had been smothered by the confines of masters, involved in things which under this blanket of black and glitter could be written off as completely irrelevant.

It did not matter if he won or if he lost, if he lived or if he died as the stars would always be there. Sparkling.

It was moments like this that Harry remembered he fought that war for.

Still snapshots were he could lie under the stars with Severus' warm body centimetres away, his whole body tingling with love and happiness. Perhaps he was being silly and he could predict Severus' reaction if he were to express such contemplations with him but this really was what he always wished for.

Severus was not what others expected for him and in some cases not what they wanted for their saviour but no one was able in honesty to claim what they had was insignificant.

In their own way, they kept one another from losing sanity.

"You're staring," Severus states, his eyes never leaving the sky.

"I married you, I have the right."

"I thought we agreed if I was to be nice and make an honest man out of you, you were to act like an adult Mr Potter."

"Mr Potter-Snape actually."

"Of course."

Harry laughed.

It was once again hopelessly romantic but he loved the way their names sounded together, almost like they were matching socks, as though they were meant to be together.

Not that he and Severus were meant for each other but it was a nice, fanciful thought.

By now it was almost completely black, no light pollution this far up north, and the sky just glittered.

But although the view was lovely, Harry remembered something incredibly important suddenly. This was his honeymoon and he was meant to be doing something more taxing than gazing at the stars.

Opting for the obvious approach, as that was the one he was best at, Harry climbed on top of his newly wed husband and pressed their lips together. Smiling into it as he felt the familiar tingle journey through his blood stream to his groin.

He discretely rubbed himself against Severus, pleased to discover an answering hardness.

Harry slipped his hands under Severus' shirt, giggling as he squirmed away.

"Your hands are freezing."

"Shush, I'm trying to warm them up."

Under the fabric Harry danced his fingers over Severus' heated skin, enjoying the shivers and gasps. Much too soon though, Harry's hands warmed and the effect was lessened.

Deciding he much preferred flushed Severus to the composed counterpart, Harry pushed Severus' legs open and knelt in the gap and leisurely waved his hand over Severus' erection. Then with deft fingers Harry unbuttoned his trousers without leaving room for complaint or defiance.

"Potter! This is completely inappropriate!"

"Potter-Snape," said Harry, leaning forward and licking from the base of Severus' erection to the tip and pulling back.

"We are outside…Harry…"

Not wanting to hear silly rational thinking right now, Harry took the whole of Severus into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh…Harry…Bad…But…Don't s-s-stop…"

Now this was a much preferable reaction so Harry continued in his ministrations, swirling his tongue erratically until two strong hands pulled him away.

He looked at his husband questioningly.

"I would prefer another form of stimulation," Severus said softly, his rich voice causing goose pimples completely unrelated to the cold to rise all over Harry's body.

"I didn't bring any lube, I didn't think…"

Harry stopped when Severus pulled a small tube from his pocket, a satisfied smirk decorating his face.

"I, Mr Potter-Snape, am always prepared."

"Like a Boy Scout?"

"What?"

Sighing, Harry decided to stop using any Muggle references in conversation. Honestly, Severus was meant to be half Muggle.

All thoughts were soon wiped clean from his mind as Severus attached his lips to that wonderful spot under his ear and sucked gently. His long, beautiful fingers then glided over Harry's covered erection and he closed them over, squeezing. Sighing softly, Harry unbuttoned his trousers with a slight smile.

"Eager as always."

"You thought this was a bad idea five minutes ago, do not mock me Severus."

"Your ideas are always terrible and dangerous, mine are well thought-out and ingenious."

"They are the same thing."

Bored of their argument already, Severus took Harry into his mouth, silencing the other man effectively. Tangling his hands in that mass of black hair, Harry moaned as that perfect tongue languidly stroked up his sensitive skin.

After a while, Severus pulled away and Harry let out a noise of disappointment.

"I thought you would want something a little more…intense Mr Potter-Snape," Severus whispered in response. "And since today is markedly special, perhaps I would be willing to take a more…submissive role."

Harry couldn't reply just sighed in delight and fell onto the spongy grass. Severus bottoming…what a wonderful thought.

Now just because he was going to be the one who was to be penetrated did not mean Severus lay and took it, god no. He still needed to be the one controlling the pace, the movements.

Severus placed the tube into Harry's hand and lay beside him, pulling him onto his side and into a kiss. Easily, he slid the already open trousers over Severus' bony hips and right off. He coated his fingers excessively in the cool gel while continuing to kiss his husband.

Harry had a pretty solid theory that Severus did not like to bottom, or at least preferred to top, because he was much more responsive and vocal while on the bottom. Every time Harry's fingers hit his sweet spot he would gasp sharply and his eyes would close. Although the opposite of every typical image of beauty, Harry could not help but think that Severus was the most beautiful thing on the earth, especially like this.

"You just going to play and tease me all day?" he said finally, failing to achieve the demanding tone he wished to achieve.

"Maybe…" Harry whispered but they both knew he was joking.

Severus took the tube into his hands, warmed it between his hands and covered Harry in the gel. Then positioned himself just above the tip, staring confidently into Harry's eyes in a blatant show he had managed to gather himself together.

Just as his mouth opened to speak, Severus pushed himself down onto Harry's erection, cutting out all the attempts to speak.

Closing his eyes over Harry allowed the flurry of sensations to wash over him but instead of the usual burning fire behind his eyes was an assault of beautiful colours and of the perfect face of his husband.

He opened them again, hit by the picture Severus made. His skin was coated in a fine film of sweet which made it glow in the moonlight, his debauched face, his cheeks dusted with pink and his hand, grasping his erection and pumping quickly.

Then with one forceful slam downwards, Harry was spilling himself into the heat and seeing stars and every colour that could possibly exist. And he could feel the splatter of Severus release on his chest and on the grass.

"Severus?"

Harry said to the man breathing deeply beside him.

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I should hope so after that…"

"Sevvy…I'm being serious!"

"I love you so much you useless brat."

Sighing, Harry decided to ignore the last half of the sentence and simply enjoy the star littered sky and the familiar rhythm of Severus' breathing. He had a lifetime to train Severus to be affectionate and affectionate only.

* * *

**Let's all say "awhh".**

**Review pwease ^^**


End file.
